IKiss
"iKiss" is the tenth episode of the second season of iCarly, the episode originally aired on January 3, 2009. This was the first iCarly episode to reach number #1 on the iTunes TV Shows chart. The kiss between Sam and Freddie in this episode serves as the setup for the season three episode iThink They Kissed, when Sam, who was getting a broken tooth removed, accidentally tells Carly about the kiss while disoriented by nitrous oxide. Sam and Freddie also kissed for a second time in iOMG, revealing that Sam is in love with him. Now it has lead to the new episode of iCarly that has not aired yet, but the promos are saying it will be called iLost My Mind. The trailer indicates that Sam and Freddie will date in the episode. Plot Taking revenge after Sam puts a dead fish in his locker, Freddie handcuffs Sam to Gibby, and a highly aggravated Sam vows to seek revenge against him for this. Later, Carly and Sam return from seeing "The First Kiss" (an apparently lame teen movie; a parody of She's All That) at the movies. This leads to a discussion regarding when Carly, Sam and Freddie each had their first kisses, and this becomes the catalyst for a sketch on iCarly called "Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie." After Sam leaves Carly's apartment to buy some food, she turns back to buy money from them and ends up overhearing Freddie make a confession to Carly that he has never had his first "real" kiss, disregarding his kiss with his former girlfriend Valerie (from "iWill Date Freddie"), which was only "for half a second at school with a bunch of other kids hanging around". To get back at Freddie, Sam unexpectedly blurts out his secret on iCarly, resulting with Freddie being devestated. The following day, Freddie is mocked at school about this by everyone from the youngest kids to even a teacher, as he had expected to be. Carly insists on dragging him to school despite his expectations, until she sees the reaction of her peers herself. Freddie then decides to leave school as soon as he can. For the week that followed, he continued to skip school, refused to talk to anyone, and missed both of his iCarly rehearsals. Carly makes Sam feel guilty about this, so a very regretful Sam exposes the same secret about herself (the fact that she never kissed anyone) live on their web show, even going as far as threatening the audience if they ever tease him or her again. She later goes and apologizes to Freddie. After her apology, both of them still feel sad about never kissing anyone. They end up kissing each other "just to get it over with", and they promise never to tell anyone about it, not even Carly. Trivia *The episode was part of a brand new iCarly special on Nickelodeon. It aired as part of the "Kisses and Misses Night" at 8 p.m., in followed by the True Jackson VP episode "The Prototype." *This episode is mentioned in the season two episode "iTwins", then once again in "iThink They Kissed". *This is the episode where Sam and Freddie share their first kiss together. The next is in iOMG. *Spencer's hair is long in this episode and every episode after this, until iGot a Hot Room, when he gets a haircut. *Carly reveals in this episode that Gibby has a therapist. *This is one of the very few episodes in which Spencer is interested in something other than making sculptures. *Freddie's ex-girlfriend, Valerie, from "iWill Date Freddie," is mentioned in this episode. *It is discovered that up until this point, neither Sam nor Freddie have ever been kissed. *During the scene where Sam and Freddie are on the fire escape, the song playing in the backround is 'Running Away' by AM, which has lyrics that fit the moment. *Sam reveals that she has never kissed anyone, which means she didn't kiss Jonah, her boyfriend from iHate Sam's Boyfriend. *Sam says Freddie never kissed a girl when in reality, he did technically "kiss" Valerie but didn't count it as a true first kiss when talking to Carly, even though it was on the lips. Freddie also mentions that he doesn't think it counts. *An article for this episode apeared in a December issue of a magazine. *This is one of the most prominent Seddie episodes. *This was the first iCarly episode to reach #1 download on the iTunes store. *The foot was voiced by Dan Schneider. *This episode had major hints that Seddie might happen in the future, along with iOMG. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Quotes Carly: You handcuffed her to Gibby?! Freddie: She put a dead fish in my locker! Sam: Gibby's WAY worse then a dead fish! Gibby: My mom thinks I'm awesome! screams and runs away after being handcuffed to Sam for an extended period of time' ' Carly: Like Gibby's therapist didn't have enough to deal with! Freddie: grabs Freddie by the collar with a fierce look in her eyes Come on, you put a dead fish in my locker, and I handcuffed you to Gibby, now we're even! Carly: nervously ''Yay, who wants lemonade? '''Sam': I don't play to get even. Freddie towards her Mama plays to win.'' releases Freddie'' I'm gonna get you. Maybe not today... Maybe not tomorow... But I'm gonna get you... Freddie: I'm not scared... Sam: Really? leaves grabs a bowl from the kitchen '' '''Carly': Are you gonna throw up in it? Freddie: Uh huh'.' Sam: Whatever. All I know is, now I can't stop thinking about potato salad! up to leave ''Does that little market across the street stay open late? '''Carly:' Yeah, 'till ten. Sam: Does that skeevy guy still hang around out front? Carly: Yep. Sam: Freddie's baseball bat I'll be back. Carly: You are gonna start with building up some muscle. Spencer: I have muscles. Carly: Do you? Spencer: Yes. Carly: Then take off your shirt and jump up and down. Spencer: I don't wanna. Carly: Why not? Spencer: 'Cause I'll jiggle. iCarly, a fake movie trailer is being shown that the teens filmed Announcer: A comedy no one wants to see! Kelly Cooper: Terrible Movie! as Kelly, falls off stool and screams Announcer: It's really bad!!! Sam: Freddie shows himself to the audience That was Freddie, who, last week, handcuffed me to a nerd. So, now, guess what?... pause Freddie's never kissed a girl. Never. Not once. I heard him say so myself and Carly's a witness. pause Okay, later. away Carly: after Sam Sam! Sam! You just ruined Freddie's life! drops the camera he is holding, in shock iCarly Carly: And now, what you've all been waiting for... Sam: Carly and I are about to have our very first... Carly and Sam: MEATBALL WAR! Sam: We have our slingshots... Carly: And a hundred meatballs! Sam: But um... before we start our meatball war, I wanna say something. On the last iCarly... I told you guys that Freddie never kissed anyone ...and that was really personal and I shouldn't have said it on the show. And for all you people out there who's been teasing Freddie about it, lay off! 'Cause I bet a whole lot of you haven't kissed anyone either... including me. Yeah. That's right, I've never kissed anyone. So if you want to tease someone about it, tease me. Which is a bad idea unless if you live near a hospital! Carly: Um, our meatball war will be happening soon, but for now, please enjoy this photo of a man with shrimp up his nose. something on the laptop, picture appears on screen Freddie: (laughs) Sam: What? Freddie: Nothing, it's... Sam: '''Tell me! '''Freddie: No, it's dumb... Sam: Say it! Freddie: Okay. I was just gonna say-- Sam: That we should kiss? Freddie: down You're going to break my arm now, right? Sam: No. Freddie: Well, should we? Just so both of us can get it over with? Sam: Hm... sighs Just to get it over with. Freddie: Just to get it over with. Sam: And you swear we go right back to hating each other as soon as it's over? Freddie: Oh, totally. And we'll never tell anyone. Sam: Never. pause Well, lean. leans. They kiss for about 8 seconds Freddie: Well that was um... Sam: Nice. Freddie: Yeah, nice. Sam: Good work. Freddie: Thank you. You too. Sam leaves' ' Freddie: smiling Hey, I hate you. Sam: Hate you too. Related iCarly.com blog posts Spencer's Blog: My First Kiss Link To Watch Full Episode http://www.nick.com/videos/clip/ikiss-full-episode.html?xid=googlevideo-ikiss-full-episode External Links *RobSp1derp1g's iKiss review 210 Category:Season 2 Category:Quotes